


Legacy

by soldier_of_ice



Category: Avengers, Loki Laufeyson (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldier_of_ice/pseuds/soldier_of_ice
Summary: Kára is a princess of Asgard in all but name. Respected by her people, loved by her family, everything is wonderful... Until the night her world shatters.Running from those she thought loved her, broken-hearted and terrified, Kára finds herself falling deeper into a web of lies and trickery, woven by one who was presumed dead until now.Except... He isn’t the only one who has been watching her for her entire life.And he certainly isn’t the most dangerous being in the universe, though he is close behind.Caught in a cleverly-thought-out plan, Kára must decide who to forgive...and who to side with.





	1. The Beginning

**Kára**

The sound of mock battles and their cheering spectators echoes throughout the outdoor training grounds, nearly distracting me from the task at hand. I sidestep the thrust coming my way, and use the opportunity to dart forward and level my sword at my opponent before he has a chance to strike again. He freezes upon feeling the cold edge of my sword tip meet his throat.  
He huffs, dropping his axe in defeat as I chuckle, stepping back. “Good try, Magnus. Keep training, and maybe you'll become proficient.” I tease.

“Still showing off, Kára?” A new voice draws my attention, and a little smirk comes over my lips as I spot the all-too-familiar source.

“No, I simply enjoy humiliating warriors in front of a crowd,” I jest as I stride over to the woman whom I consider a close friend, even though she is often away with the Valkyries.

Lady Sif chuckles at me, her eyes perhaps a bit exasperated at what she calls my ‘antics’. She says it’s a term from Midgard, but I have never heard it in use before I met her. She spent a while down there on different occasions, so she would know better than I of their language, but I still suspect she might be pulling a bit of a prank on me.

“So,” I continue as I resheathe Humr, also known as “Shapeshifter”. It was given to me when I joined the Royal Guard by the Allfather, and is capable of shifting to different weapons. “How are you faring with the Valkyries?”

“Very well indeed. You would do well to join us, Kára.” She encourages, drawing a small chuckle from my lips.

“I am already in the Allfather’s service, Sif. It’s simply in a different way. Besides, who would be so bold as to chide Thor when he’s in the wrong besides his father and I?”

She gives a slight shake of her head in what I would take as real exasperation, except for the slight smile she wears. “You speak the truth. He doesn’t do well when he’s not kept in check.”

I open the gate to the small arena I just won my most recent bout in, slipping out through it before closing it behind me and nudging her with a playful smirk. “Well, except for when _you’re_ around.”

A look of confusion appears, even though I get the feeling she knows what I’m saying. “What are you trying to imply with that?”

“Oh, nothing...except that a certain blond prince might have feelings for you.” I tease, and immediately back up a few steps when she tries to mock punch my arm.

_“Kára!”_ She lowers her voice a little, and my eyes narrow. Is Sif _blushing_?

“Oh my gods, Sif! Do you really-?” I cut myself off, a wicked grin appearing. “Oh, you totally do!”

“No, I don’t!” She flips her hair over her shoulder and begins walking away. “You must be imagining things.”

I only laugh as I catch up with her. “Of course I am.” I say teasingly, before growing serious. “What brought the Valkyries here?”

She sighs a little. “Trouble. We’ve had rumors from our spies that there may be an attack on Asgard.”

“What?” My eyes widen a little. “But Loki is dead.”

She gives me a sharp glance, though I have no idea why. “He may be dead, but that doesn’t mean his forces are.”

“So, you think they may have rallied and are trying a second attack?”

She nodded a little, falling silent as we walked past the guards posted at the front gate of the palace walls. They nodded to us silently. Once we get past them, we chance upon the Warriors Three. Sif doesn’t bring it up in front of them, so I take that as my signal to stay silent about it in front of them as well.

“Lady Kára!” Fandral saunters over to me, with a little bit of a smirk. “How are you faring today?”

I chuckle a little. “Well enough.”

Sif rolls her eyes at me as he continues. “I must say, you look stunning today, my lady.” He gives a slightly clumsy bow, taking my hand and kissing it in an exaggerated manner.

“And how many other ladies have you flattered today with that statement?” I ask, causing everyone but Hogun to laugh.

Fandral just grins. “One other.”

“Perhaps you should go talk your way into her affections, then.” I say with a laugh, drawing my hand from his. “You might even become as good as Loki.”

Instantly, all amusement vanishes. Fandral straightens, and Sif shakes her head at me. Even Hogun’s normal taciturn expression shows a flicker of disapproval.

“What?” I frown a little, before realizing my mistake. “Oh! My apologies. I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

“Joking like that isn’t okay, Kára.” Sif says, a little sternly.

“I said sorry, Sif.” I reply sharply, not liking the way she speaks to me. She may be a close friend, but I am still royalty. As the king’s adopted daughter, I am a princess in everything but an official title.

For a brief second, so quick I almost miss it, Sif and Hogun share a glance.

I force a smile. “Well, I enjoyed seeing you all, but I really must go see Heimdall and begin my rounds. Sif, I trust you’ll be at dinner with the rest of us?” My look will not take no for an answer, but I needn't have worried.

She nods with a small smile, and I turn to the others. “Sir Hogun. Sir Volgstagg. Sir Fandral. I will see you at dinner as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

I walk past them before they can reply, annoyance clouding my features. This is perhaps the third or fourth time they have acted like this. Even Thor and my adopted father have reacted that way the only time I ever brought up the royal traitor. Which wouldn’t bother me, if only they didn’t act so… Secretive, as if there was some deeper problem.

I brushed the thought from my mind, and went to my rooms to don my gold guard armor. Then I went to the stables to find my winged mare, Asmunder. Her name translates to “God Protector”, and she lives up to her name. She greets me happily, and I smile, before mounting her and heading for Heimdall.

 

 “Good afternoon, Lady Kára.” Heimdall’s voice rings out as I step off the Bifrost onto the platform. I chuckle.

“Good afternoon, Heimdall. I have never been able to catch you off guard. Which is a good thing, I suppose.” I comment, with a smile. “Any new activity that should be reported?”

“Midgard’s in turmoil again. A nation called America has a new...president, a man like a king who is elected. He isn’t the best fit for the position, and other nations are ill at ease because of it.”

“Lady Sif mentioned that the Valkyries had come to discuss a possible new uprising of the remnants of Loki’s army. Do you see any of them?”

“Strangely, I do not, Lady Kára.” For an instant, his gaze focuses on me. “What is troubling you?”

I sigh softly. Heimdall knows me so well, most likely due to the amount of time we spend together. He always listens, and I know he would never betray my secrets.

“It happened again, the reaction to my mentioning Loki. I fear there is something deeper… What if I’m related to him, Heimdall? Wouldn’t that explain my appearance? My magic?”

“Have you asked your father about it?”

“He only gives me reassurances that I am a true daughter of his, but I’ve always known that. I am still concerned, however.” I take a breath, knowing my next words could be taken as treason, although Heimdall will allow them, understanding my reasoning. “As great as my father is, he is not above keeping secrets.”

“Perhaps he had good reason. If you were blood-related to Loki, how would your people react? Should they be happy a relative of the traitor is walking the palace halls unchecked?” Heimdall counters, and I shoot him a sharp look before nodding.

“As always, you speak the truth, Heimdall.”

He suddenly stiffens. “Go! Warn the King that a Dark Elf ship is approaching to attack Asgard!”

Eyes widening, I dash to Asmundr and get her flying within seconds. As soon as we land at the palace, I dismount, dropping her reins on the floor, and begin running, trusting her not to wander off. As I dash past the startled guards, I notice Thor up ahead.

“Sister!” He says, startled. “What has you in such a hurry?”

“I cannot explain right now, brother. Go to the Bifrost and you will understand!”

I keep running, soon bursting into the throne room. “Father!”

“Kára!” He looks up, startled. I hardly notice the courtiers and commoners thronging the room as he listens to petitions and pleas. “I am in the middle of—”

I hurry up to the foot of his throne. “Father, this is urgent. Heimdall has spotted a Dark Elf ship approaching us with the intent to attack.”

Gasps and moans echo out through the room the second I finish speaking, but I remain focused on my father.

For a brief second, he looks a bit alarmed, but then quickly regains his calm composure. “Where is your brother?”

“Already going to confront it.”

“Good. Go join him, and take the Warriors Three and guards with you.” He glances at a woman, and I realize it’s Sif as she steps forward. “Lady Sif, go help them.”

We nod simultaneously and run out.

  
As soon as we reach the battle, I curse in Old Norse. The ship is huge, and as mighty as my brother is, even he and Heimdall cannot hold it off forever. As Asmundr passes overhead of the ship, I slip off, the ringing of unsheathing Humr echoing as I do. As soon as I know that I am safely on the surface, I stab an Elf with it through the heart. Pulling the sword out, I whirl and block an axe strike with the flat edge of the blade, before raising a foot and shooting it forward to hurl the enemy away with the force of its impact.

An Elf approaches as I spin on my heel to face him, but doesn’t attack. Instead he grins leerily at me. “You fight well, better than Loki did, _princess_.”

My eyes narrow. “That traitor has nothing to do with this fight, Elf.”

He throws back his head and laughs. “Avoiding the subject, too! Oh, but he has everything to do with this attack, princess. He’s the reason we came.”

“So you can take revenge? You must have missed the news: no one here mattered to him, so attacking us does no good.” I move lightning fast, flicking Humr across his face. A cut opens in the wake of my sword, and he hisses in pain and anger.

“Enough lies, Elf. Fight me.” I snarl, anger coursing through my veins. How dare he being up that traitor? That _monster_?

“Foolish child!” He growls, and slashes at me, causing me to dance away.

“Surely you have better tricks up your sleeves, Elf? Or are you too stupid?” I mock. I must remain calm, despite my rage, because if I don’t, he might just get lucky and strike while my guard’s down.

He snarls and attacks again, and I sidestep, whirl, and decapitate him before he has a chance to react.

“Kára! Get off!” Hearing Sif yell for me, I look her way. She and the Warriors Three are gesturing for me to get off, so I whistle for Asmundr and jump. As she arches into the sky, I glance down. I see that Thor has aimed Mjolnir at the ship, causing it to catch fire and explode.

The Dark Elf’s words ring in my ears as I hover in the air on Asmundr, my eyes fixated on the burning ship. What does the royal traitor have anything to do with this assault?

I remember Sif’s words.

“ _Loki may be dead, but that doesn’t mean his forces are.”_

For the first time, however, I don’t simply accept that. His forces may not be dead, but an attack such as this? There must be a new leader, because an organized assault must have a clear commander to order the attack.

Someone has taken Loki’s place. The signs are too obvious to ignore. This means we have a new enemy -- this attack has made it clear that they have no warm intentions towards us.

“Kára!” Thor yells my name, and my gaze breaks away from the ship to land on him. He is staring at me, puzzled, along with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral.

Without a word to them, I turn Asmundr in the direction of the royal palace and lean low over her neck. “Fly like the wind does,” I urge her, touching my heels to her sides. She tosses her head a little with a whinny, before taking off through the air, and we leave Thor and the others far behind us.

 

She lands with a clatter of hooves, and I quickly slip off her back, throwing the ropes to a servant boy hurrying towards me. I brush past him, and the guards quickly, my pace rushed as I head for the throne room once more. 

“Where is my father?” I demand as soon as I set foot in the throne room, only to discover his throne is empty.

“Lady Kára!” One of my father’s advisors comes forward, looking startled at my sudden appearance. “Your father has chosen to retire for the evening. He does not want any visitors.”

“Nevermind that. He will want to hear my news.” I reply quickly, turning on my heel to march out of the room. I leave the protesting advisors behind me, and stride down the hall. I have my suspicions as to where my father truly is. 

After Queen Frigga’s death, whom I never knew but have heard a great deal, my father has taken to standing on her balcony, staring out over the city she loved so dearly. 

As I come upon her rooms, the doors thrown open, I see him standing there.

I pause at the door. “Father?” I say softly, not wanting to break the silence.

“Kára. Come in.” He replies after a minute, and I step in slowly, doing my best to be respectful. “What news of the Dark Elf ship?”

Surprise flickers across my features, but I quickly control myself. He was watching? “We destroyed the ship before it got close to the city walls. However, I fear we may have a new enemy.”

“What do you mean?” He turns to face me at last, his one eye boring into mine.

“This was an organized attack, Father, and I suspect someone has taken over the remnants of Loki’s army, and may be building it back up again.” I explain hurriedly. “As well, Lady Sif told me today that the Valkyries have come to discuss with you attacks by the survivors.” I pray I did not overstep my boundaries with my last comment.

“And you truly think there may be a new leader of this army?” He questions, some emotion seemingly flickering to life in his eye.

I nod. “If I may, Father. . . It seems to me there have been too many attacks on Asgard, and the other realms, for this truly to be a desperate last gamble at revenge. By now, they should have given up or been completely destroyed if that was truly the only factor at play.”

“But you think there’s more to it.”

I hide my confusion. Why does he keep questioning me? If he truly wanted experienced answers, Thor and his war advisors would be much better sources. In actuality, Father himself would be the best source, as he is the most experienced. About the closest to actual war I have come is these skirmishes with the Dark Elves, and minor battles against other races that wish us ill.

“I do. Perhaps it is a second-in-command Loki—”

“Do not speak his name!” Father interrupts, half-shouting. My eyes widen, and I involuntarily flinch at his tone, realizing too late my mistake.

“I am so sorry, Father! Forgive me!” I drop into a hasty bow, praying my blunder will be forgiven. 

_He shouldn’t yell at you like that,_ a small voice whispers in my mind, but I push it away. He is the king, and has every right to act the way he does. Loki’s betrayal is one of the two major sources of pain for him, the other being the Queen’s death.

He sighs softly, then falls silent for a minute. Finally, he responds quietly, “Straighten up, Kára. I am the one who should be apologizing, my daughter.”

I stand up, shaking my head. “I made the mistake, Father—”

“Kára, there is something you need to know.” He sighs deeply again, right as Thor comes thundering in.

“Kára! Why did you run off?” He demands. “I was anxious about you!” He suddenly notices our father in the room, and halts. “Father!”

“Kára is fine. She was just informing me of some of her suspicions, which are well-founded. Come, we need to call a war council.” Father gives me a slight nod as he brushes past us, gesturing for Thor to follow. He glances at me, before exiting.

Thoughts swirl around my mind. What is it that Father needed to tell me? Why could he not say it in front of Thor? Is it bad?

A fear rises up in me, and I try to force it down again, but this time my attempt meets with no success.

Does... Does Loki have anything to do with what Father needed to tell me? 

 


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is as it seems within the palace walls or Kára’s mind.

The stars are beautiful tonight. I study them closely, though my thoughts have wandered off to the conversation earlier. Whatever Odin wanted to tell me cannot have had anything to do with Loki. It is not possible, I have no connection to him that I am aware of.

_Do I?_

A soft sigh slips past my lips. No. I am simply worrying over nothing. He probably wished to tell me something like his own suspicions, or perhaps that I am worrying too much.

“Lady Kára?”

I turn at the sound of the voice, my eyes landing on an unfamiliar woman. Her dark grey eyes meet mine, and I feel a shiver of unease, but brush it away. She is in some sort of armor, and I realize that she is a Valkyrie.

“Yes?”

“The King wished me to tell you that he wants you to come to the banquet.”

“Tell my father that I am not feeling well.” It was true — I felt unsteady, and possibly dizzy. I knew enough about the cause not to go to the healers, though. They could not help. Not with what is surely something only in my mind.

“The King insists, my lady.”

I sighed softly again. “Very well. Tell him that I will come soon.”

“I am to escort you.”

My eyes narrowed a little. Escort me? Who did this lowly soldier, obviously an inexperienced footsoldier, think she was to argue with me?

But I dared not go against my father’s orders.

At least, not so openly. The more subtle things… I had learnt quickly what I could and could not get away with.

“Fine.” My tone had become a bit cold, and I checked to make sure I was dressed appropriately. My dress, a shimmering pale green in the evening glow, seemed suitable enough, and my hair was acceptable. I brushed past her, walking down the hall.

She quickly caught up with me.

“What is your name?” I asked her abruptly, my gaze flickering to her.

Her dark grey eyes widened a little at being addressed so harshly, but she responded. “Eira, my lady.” Her blonde hair was gathered into a tight braid, catching the light of the palace as we passed through halls.

“And you are with the Valkyries, correct?”

“That is correct, my lady.”

“Well.” I stopped at the dining hall doors, turning to her with a cold expression. “I suggest you obey your superiors next time you receive orders.”

With that, I turned and strode through the opening doors, a false smile fixed upon my lips.

I did not bother glancing back at Eira.

 

“Kára.” My father smiled warmly at me, and I took my place at his side, giving him a warm smile in return.

“Father.”

“Are you alright?” He asked with a trace of concern. “Why did I have to send a messenger to fetch you, Kára?”

“I was simply resting. I was not feeling the best,” I answered. “I apologize for my lateness.”

“No need to worry.” His eyes search mine, and I know he realizes there is something more than illness. He knows what it is.  
He simply smiles, however. “Your brother is looking for you. After all, he enjoys having his younger sister around to show off.”

I laugh softly, nodding, and take this as a signal for me to move off and find Thor.

I quickly complete my search, finding him with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. My step slows, and I do not want to face them. They will question me, and I am in no mood to deflect those questions and redirect their attention.

Fandral’s face lit up as he spotted me, and I immediately turned to the man beside me with a smile, hoping they would choose to not come over.

“Lady Kára!” The man exclaims upon seeing me. “What a pleasure to meet you, my lady!” He kisses my offered hand as I smile warmly with a little laugh.

“Please, call me Kára. And you are?” I question.

“Sindri, my la— Kára. You look quite stunning tonight, I must say.”

This time, a real chuckle is pulled from me. “Why, thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Lord Sindri.”

“Please, just Sindri.” He offers me another smile. “And thank you. Are you having an enjoyable time, then?”

I incline my head a bit, nodding. “As well as I can with this silly headache.” His expression changes to concern and I wave it away with an air of indifference. “No, no, I am fine, truly. A simple spell, is all. It will be gone soon.”

I hope, I add silently, for it is true that while this headache seems to be minor, it is lasting longer than I thought it might.

“Kára, please, let me escort you to the healers.” He insists, his dark brown eyes expressing genuine concern for my wellbeing. Something seems familiar about him, the way his dark eyes find mine and flicker with concern and some other mysterious expression as he holds out a dark hand in case I need steadying. His manner becomes even more unsettlingly familiar.

_Silly thoughts, Kára,_ I chide myself quickly. You have met many people. He is simply similar to one of them.

I shake my head, attempting another false smile as my thoughts turn to a new course.

Perhaps this is a way to escape this party? I could slip away from him later—

What is wrong with me? Attempting to manipulate people to get what I desire? This… No, I cannot be related to him. No, this is simply a overwhelming desire to slip away to some quiet and rest my head.

“I… am not feeling well. It is growing worse. I apologize, I must retire,” I explain to Sindri, and it is completely true. I turn and hastily brush my way through the crowd, and for a moment, my vision tinges itself green. What is happening to me? Why am I so faint, so dizzy?

Voices swim around me, carrying tones of concern and worry to apprehension and confusion. I cannot focus on them, struggling to simply keep myself moving. I barely recognize my brother’s voice that comes to me tangled with the voices of Sif and the Warriors Three, and then, carrying above all the rest, my father’s voice.

Or is he my father?

I stumble through the entrance doors and break into a run, but it is staggered and slowing with each step. _What is…_

A man appears in front of me, and a scream rips itself from my throat as he reaches out to me. “No!”

_Who is he? Where am I? What is happening to me?_

The man swims in and out of my vision. How am I standing still?

“Kára!” A voice calls, and I turn around with a yelp, stumbling backwards.

“No! Stay away!” I cry desperately, fear lacing my voice as I somehow recognize my brother — is he? I don’t know anything for sure anymore — coming towards me. He cannot come near me — I don’t want him to get hurt if I lose control over myself.

Behind him, others have gathered, yet I barely notice their presence as pain shoots through me. I double over with a cry, visions swimming before my eyes even as I close them.

_“Take Kára and go!” A voice screams.  
_

_“No, I won’t leave you!” Is that… Thor?  
_

_“Just go already! I’ll escape, I always do, but Kára is in too much danger!”  
_

_“No!” The scream shatters the air around me that is already swirling violently, angrily, desperately and then the shadows press in forcefully as though clamoring for my attention, changing constantly as limbs turn into hands clawing at me and screams rise up again and again but to no avail.  
_

I am helpless as their dark fingers cover my eyes and then there is nothing.


End file.
